


Beso de Amor

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Algo sencillo pero hecho con mucho amor, Fairy Tale: Little Mermaid, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Por el cumple de Eichi, Quell, Romance, Una mención de los gemelos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Eichi pensaba que nada le hacía falta… Hasta que conoció a Izumi Shu.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eichi!





	Beso de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un poquito más de un año, me estrené en este fandom con una pequeña historia de este precioso par y, desde entonces, no había escrito con ellos... Hasta hoy, que decidí dedicarle algo especial a nuestro Eichi que cumple un añito más.
> 
> Adoro un montón la serie de Fairy Tale y, sumando el arte preciosisimo de Satsuki sensei, no me contuve al escribir esto~ Es algo bastante simple, pero muy dulce.
> 
> Sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura y me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

**.**

**.**

Bajo el océano se alzaba un reino escondido y próspero, un mundo sin igual lleno de criaturas no tan distintas a los humanos.

Horimiya Eichi, quien sólo era un residente común, llevaba una vida sencilla y tranquila. Un trabajo práctico, un hogar pequeño pero cómodo y amigos de buen corazón. Sentía que nada le hacía falta… Hasta que conoció a Izumi Shu.

Cruzarse con Shu fue una casualidad divina que llevó su vida humilde a otro nivel. Su trabajo y su hogar fueron cambiados, mudándose casi de un día para el otro al castillo en el centro del reino. Supo entonces que Shu era el príncipe heredero, pronto a tomar el trono, y que él se convertiría en su mano derecha. Al principio fue incómodo, incluso más de una vez consideró que él no debía estar ahí, sin embargo, y para su fortuna, Shu se lo aclaró directamente... Este sólo necesitaba, quería, a alguien confiable a su lado y ese no era otro que Eichi. En ese momento no lo entendió del todo, aunque se sintió tocado por sus palabras, pero mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos se daba cuenta que su lugar estaba junto a ese príncipe maravilloso.

También, estaban los gemelos... Un par de muchachos desamparados que Shu acogió y cuidaba como un padre. Eichi, con su ingreso al palacio, se convirtió también en un protector para los muchachos con los que congenió en seguida. Issei, el mayor, era tranquilo y obediente; e Ichiru, el más joven, un poco más hiperactivo y expresivo. Eran niños muy agradables, Eichi a veces pensaba que, más que ellos necesitar de él, era él quien necesitaba de ellos; de su compañía, de su comprensión, de su cariño franco... Y todo se volvía aún mejor cuando Shu estaba con ellos, compartiendo como una bonita familia de cuatro.

Bueno, para Eichi, ellos tres eran la familia que, por cuestiones del destino, no tenía… Y se sentía dichoso, la palabra se quedaba corta con lo que sentía, de haberlos conocido y ser parte de sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

En una noche tranquila, con el palacio prácticamente vencido en sueño (menos por los guardias reales, por supuesto) Eichi deambulaba por los pasillos pocos iluminados. Pensaba en Shu, en sus ojos azules tan transparentes como su persona, en su tono de voz profundo y lleno de franqueza, en su atrayente personalidad, en su tacto suave...

Eichi quería a Shu con todo su corazón (que básicamente le pertenecía a este) y a veces era difícil contener sus sentimientos.

Entonces, una suave melodía lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo y se percató que había llegado a los alrededores de la sala privada del recién coronado rey. El sonido provenía de un piano y Eichi supo en seguida que se trataba de Shu, quién sino este. Y sintiéndose atraído por el sonido permaneció en las afueras de la sala, disfrutando de ello con sus ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por las cálidas sensaciones...

-Un beso de amor para despertar al príncipe.-

Eichi no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se apoyó en la pared, y fue un pequeño beso en su mejilla lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos en seguida, desorientado, y al ver a Shu sumamente cerca, dedicándole una mirada dulce, enrojeció.

-N-no soy un príncipe...- fue lo más coherente que logró pronunciar y se golpeó internamente por eso.

-Lo sé, eres más que eso.- Shu lucía extremadamente calmo. Continuó- Ven conmigo, Eichi.- y le ofreció su mano.

Eichi miró por un momento la mano extendida hacia él y luego se fijó en Shu, quien esperaba paciente. No sabía qué estaba pasando, era bastante tarde además, así que se dejó llevar… Con lentitud acercó su mano hacia la del contrario y Shu, una vez la tomó con gentileza, la ubicó bajo su brazo. Y así, con Eichi a punto de hacer cortocircuito por la inesperada cercanía, ingresaron a la sala del rey que era prohibida para los demás…

Dentro, la sencilla pero bonita decoración distrajo a Eichi de los latidos acelerados de su corazón. La habitación era más pequeña de lo que habría imaginado y no tenía mucho; un par de muebles de tapicería azulada, unos pocos cuadros pequeños de poco color y, lo más resaltante, un piano blanco y brillante en el centro.

-¿Te gusta?-

La pregunta de Shu, quien lo miraba detenidamente, le generó un chiquitito sobresalto. Eichi lo miró, aún un poco distraído con lo que sucedía, y asintió sin poder hablar ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía más torpe de lo usual con Shu… ¿Sería la estancia tranquila? ¿Sería el tacto de sus manos? ¿El roce de sus cuerpos? ¿El beso de recién…?

-Yo… Tenía muchas ganas de traerte aquí.- una vez más, la voz del rey rompió con el silencio.

Eichi seguía fijándose en Shu, ahora expectante, y este soltó una risita cuando notó el brillo curioso en sus ojos verdes. Entonces, Eichi sintió un jaloncito en su brazo y fue llevado al ventanal del fondo. Shu abrió las puertas y su mundo se reveló frente a ambos. La noche era oscura pero cristalina y las luces tenues del reino le daban un toque mágico al panorama. Eichi se sintió más relajado, y pensó que, después de todo, estaba con Shu ¿Quién más cercano y confiable para él que este? Y tomando una respiración profunda logró articular palabras:

-Este es un buen lugar… Es muy tú.- confesó, un poco tímido al no encontrar mejores palabras para describir lo que sentía- Gracias por mostrármelo, Shu.- y sonrió, genuino y reluciente, sintiéndose dichoso.

Fue el turno de Shu de quedarse en silencio, alarmando un poco a Eichi. Luego, en un rápido y ligero movimiento Shu sostuvo sus dos manos llevándola a la altura de su pecho… Ahí Eichi se dio cuenta que su corazón no era el único que palpitaba a prisa, y se sintió completamente intrigado al respecto.

-Eichi… Me haces sentir tan amado, ¿Cómo podría recompensártelo?- murmuró, con voz ronca y amorosa- ¿Me dejarías amarte también, por favor?-

Sintiéndose sacudido, Eichi pudo darse cuenta de la realidad. Shu había sido tan caballeroso y sincero con sus palabras, su confesión tan única, así que sólo pudo hacer una cosa: asentir.

Y encontrándose en ese espacio, rodeados de un ambiente acogedor e íntimo, la distancia poco a poco se rompió… Uniéndose, finalmente, en un auténtico beso de amor.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer!<33333


End file.
